Vidas
by Vazio
Summary: Momentos da vida do personagem mais odiado de Naruto. Orochimaru.
1. A Árvore

Naruto não me pertence.

Minha segunda fic. Por favor, deixem review.

**

* * *

**

Oh, bare grace misery

Just a child without a fairytale am I

Dark, but so lovely

A little match girl freezing in the snow

_Nightwish, "Bare Grace Misery"_

* * *

**A Árvore**

Verão, quente e úmido…

Nuvens começando a cobrir o céu.

Uma floresta, muitas árvores.

Devemos encontrar um pergaminho escondido nesta área, em no máximo duas horas.

Treino básico.

Em vinte minutos eu cumpro o objetivo.

Estava debaixo das raízes de uma árvore cujo tronco se inclinava em direção oposta as outras.

O truque é prestar atenção nesses detalhes que se destacam.

Nunca está escondido no lugar mais óbvio. Aí qualquer idiota acharia.

Também não está nas localidades mais complicadas. Seria difícil para os aliados acharem.

Além disso, muitos idiotas tendem a pensar no mais complicado primeiro.

É por isso que ele gastou todo o tempo dele revirando as pedras do riacho.

Ela tentou um pouco melhor. Ocos de árvores, pedras grandes. Só que ainda assim havia muitas dessas.

Entrego o pergaminho para o sensei.

Mais uma vez eu recebo a aprovação dele.

Infelizmente, eu tenho de ouvir reclamações...

"Sensei, só ele que ganha nesses treinos. Você não tá roubando pra ele ganhar!"

"Ei, sabe que como sensei, eu tenho de ser imparcial."

"É! Então como só ele consegue fazer isso tão rápido?"

Voz feminina.

"Não é ele que é rápido. Você que é lerdo."

"Lerdo por quê?"

"Porque no último treino, que era pra cada um procurar o seu, você levou 5 horas pra achar. E isso só porque a gente ficou gritando "tá quente, tá frio"."

Foi tedioso aquele dia.

"Ah, não enche. Como se você tivesse PEITO para ser tão metida."

"Repete, se você é homem."

"Não entendeu? Tábua, chata, metida, tronco, despeitada..."

"Ei, parem com isso vocês dois..."

Briga.

É sempre assim.

* * *

Meia hora depois estamos acompanhando o sensei...

Ele quer nos mostrar alguma coisa.

"Você vai ver só. Eu não vou perder de você. Vou ficar muito mais forte e vou quebrar a sua cara."

Se eu responder qualquer coisa ele vai continuar a falar. Por isso fico calado.

"É só para isso, que você quer ficar forte Jiraiya?"

"Bem não é só pra isso não, Sarutobi-sensei. Também é pra me tornar um grande ninja..."

"Hum..."

"... e assim eu vô poder pegar muita mulher". Ele termina quase babando.

Toma uma moca na cabeça.

"Tarado!"

"Ora Tsunade, não o reprima por causa disso."

"Ah sensei. Você também é um tarado?"

"Er, veja, não é bem assim, uhm. Olha só... chegamos! Ufa."

Estamos cobertos por uma grande sombra.

Diante de mim, há uma grande árvore.

Seu tronco se ergue a uma altura maior que todas as outras árvores da floresta.

São tantas folhas, que não dá para ver o céu através delas.

Certamente, não é um ser humilde.

"Quantas flores..."

"É só isso que você queria mostrar?"

"Só? Você ainda acha pouco, Jiraiya?"

"Hã?"

"Você sabe quantos anos ela tem?"

É claro que ele não sabe.

"Mais de 1000 anos..."

Bem, eu também não sabia...

"Caramba sensei! Mil anos! Como ela conseguiu? Ela deve ser muito forte."

"Agora, ela é. Mas no começo ela era só um brotinho. E muito antes disso não havia nem mesmo uma semente."

Prestamos atenção.

"Mas então a mãe dela gerou uma semente. Essa semente se abrigou na terra, e cresceu sendo alimentada pelo sol e pela chuva até se tornar o que é hoje."

"Se nada tivesse tomado conta dela, ela não seria o que é hoje."

"E hoje ela é o lar de pássaros e insetos que se alimentam de seus frutos e flores."

"Eu fui ensinado e protegido. E agora ensino e protejo vocês, que são preciosos para mim, para que façam o mesmo para aqueles que são e serão preciosos para vocês."

A princesa e o idiota ouvem atentamente.

Eu me esforço para prestar atenção.

Eu entendo o que ele fala mas...

Tem alguma coisa faltando.

Então algo prende minha atenção.

Um ninho, com filhotes de pardais piando desesperadamente.

Pais fracos.

Uma forma deslizando sinuosamente pelos galhos.

Fareja, sente, percebe.

Chega perto do ninho.

Se prepara.

O canto da minha boca se ergue involutariamente.

Zunido.

Shuriken.

A serpente fica presa no galho por um segundo.

Cai ao chão.

Se debate, com a shuriken presa a ela. Sangra.

Um pé a esmaga.

Morre.

"Não vai machucar mais nenhum filhotinho."

Tsunade-hime sorri para o sensei que sorri de volta.

Eu olho.

* * *

Depois de Jiraiya voltar para a casa dele, Tsunade e eu caminhamos juntos.

O orfanato e o palácio do Hokage ficam na mesma direção.

Pergunto:

"Por que, você a matou?"

"Hã?"

"A cobra..."

"Ora Maru, ela ia comer os filhotes."

"E daí?"

"Eu não podia deixar ela fazer isso..."

"Mas se ela não o fizer, morre de fome. Não pode viver de frutas e flores."

"Ah qualé Maru? Era só uma cobra!"

"A vida de um pássaro é mais importante que a de uma cobra?"

"Gosto mais de pássaros. Cobras são horríveis."

Olho para ela.

"É. Elas são muito burras. Quem mandou elas terem escolhido nascer como cobras?"

Ela para e eu continuo andando. Tomo a rua que leva para o orfanato.

Sorrio. Ela vai ficar um bom tempo pensando nisso.

Uma brisa suave sopra.

* * *

Noite, todos dormem.

Eu não.

Ando pelos corredores evitando vigias.

Ainda faltam 5 meses para eu fazer aniversário e assim poder ter minha própria casa.

Vai ser bom ter mais privacidade.

A liberdade vai ser a mesma, afinal nunca tive problemas para sair do orfanato quando eu quisesse.

A segurança é bem precária... E néscia...

Afinal o que um inimigo iria querer com um orfanato?

Um monte de crianças sem ninguém.

Não servem nem de reféns.

Além disso são poucos de nós que querem ser ninjas.

Chega a ser decepcionante a facilidade...

Carrego meu guarda chuva até a janela.

Com um henge no jutsu, mudo as cores do meu cabelo e da minha roupa para brancos.

Sendo da mesma cor que a parede, desço despercibidamente por ela.

Mais um pouco e estou fora.

Não entendo qual é a dificuldade de escalar paredes. È só concentrar o chakra nos pés.

Não sei do que os genins reclamam, tanto.

Seria divertido humilhá-los com o conhecimento de que alguém do primário conseguiu.

Mas prefiro não mostrar os ases na minha manga.

Está quente ainda. O ar é úmido, está começando a chover.

Gosto do cheiro. Não de roupas molhadas. Tenho guarda-chuva. Problema resolvido.

Ando pela floresta.

O canto dos pássaros foi substituido pelo de rãs e insetos.

Está escuro.

Lua nova.

Reconfortante.

Chove mais.

Chego até a forte.

A observo.

Parece muito menos gentil agora.

O vento fica mais forte, os galhos se agitam.

Ela não se dobra.

Eu sorrio.

Ela enfrentou décadas de hostilidade, e não morreu.

Um monumento vivo a força e a persistência.

Talvez o objetivo da natureza tenha sido esse. Criar um ser forte e belo.

Que por sua vez criaria...

Clarão

Estrondo

Escuridão

* * *

Acordo

Sinto gosto de terra nos lábios

Sinto o frio das gotas de chuva

Sinto o calor do fogo

Abro meus olhos

A árvore rachada ao meio

Em chamas

Caída

Morta

A olho

Não acredito

Mil anos

Destruídos em menos de um segundo

Num capricho da natureza

Chamas, chuva

De longe

Ouço um pedido de socorro

Viro meu rosto

Uma poça de água fria

Pais deseperados

Filhotes com frio e fome

Impotentes

Eu olho

Eles piam

Eu olho

Eles piam

Eu olho

Eles piam mais

Se debatem

Eu olho

Eles piam

Eu olho

Eles se calam

Eu olho

Fecham os olhos

Tremem

Eu olho

Eles param

Os pais ficam um por um tempo

Percebem

Vão embora

Eu também.

* * *

No dia seguinte.

Só há cinzas.

Os três se entristecem.

A menina chora ao ver o conteúdo de uma poça de lama.

* * *

Três meses.

Num treinamento.

Brotos crescem.

Os pais tiveram novos filhotes.

A natureza não se lembra mais.


	2. As Ondas

**As Ondas**

* * *

Estou entediado.

Não tive nenhuma dificuldade no exame para me tornar genin. Na verdade, era insultante a facilidade dos testes.

Eram tão simples que até mesmo, Jiraiya conseguiu passar.

As missões a que fomos encarregados até agora, são todas de categoria D. Levar cachorros para passear, arrancar ervas daninhas, catar lixo...

Pífias, inúteis e insignficantes...

Nada que teste e melhore minhas capacidades como ninja.

As sessões de treino com Sarutobi são os únicos momentos que servem de alguma coisa.

Mas não o suficiente.

A despeito de todo o meu progresso, ele se recusa a me ensinar jutsus mais avançados.

E o restante do meu time não consegue me acompanhar, portanto ele passa a maior parte do tempo sendo sensei deles...

Portanto, eu só alcanço o verdadeiro poder sozinho.

Os pergaminhos da biblioteca shinobi me têm sido muito úteis para este fim.

Pena que os mais interessantes sejam proibidos para genins. Me dá um pouco mais de trabalho para lê-los.

Vale a pena.

Tanto que, apesar de estarmos em treino, só espero a oportunidade de apreciar o novo exemplar que consegui.

Enquanto isso troco golpes com Tsunade.

Ela até que possui qualidades em taijutsu; porém é muito gentil quando luta comigo.

Seria mais proveitoso se ela sempre lutasse como se estivesse brigando com Jiraya.

Desse jeito eu nem tenho que me esforçar...

Fim de treino...

Voltando para minha casa para aprender mais...

Antes, devo cumprir uma obrigação diária...

Comprar um jornal.

Útil para saber como anda a política entre países...

Útil para saber quais poderes estão agindo...

Mas não tanto assim.

Ninjas não gostam de divulgar informação.

Então 95 por cento destas palavras são bobagens.

Um acidente, uma feira, uma celebridade sem importância, quadrinhos...

Mas as vezes, alguma jóia bem pequena e preciosa, não é notada.

E algumas são grandes demais para serem escondidas.

Há muitas pessoas em volta do jornaleiro.

"Que tragédia."

"Pobres coitados."

"E é um lugar tão pobre..."

Suspiro.

Apenas um outro desastre.

Compro o último que sobrou.

Hum...

Na verdade, um grande e valioso desastre.

Prevejo uma viagem...

* * *

"...essa é a missão de vocês."

É a nossa primeira missão fora do País do Fogo.

Jiraiya faz cara de idota. Deve estar fantasiando com mulheres "admirando" o "grande herói."

Tsunade tem uma expressão séria. Esse tipo de situação tem muito peso sobre ela.

Eu me indago sobre as chances de um tipo de missão como essa acontecer.

Ninjas vão a outros países para espionar, assassinar, guerrear, roubar...

Ou para política (traições), ou resgate (matar sequestradores).

Missões humanitárias?

Bem, parece que somos uma exceção...

"Ainda vai demorar muito?"

É a quinta vez que ele pergunta isso.

Mas, confesso, que também estou ansioso.

Essa névoa não nos deixa ver nada, a não ser a água em volta do barco.

Não dá para saber se o país das ondas está perto ou lon...

"Chegamos."

* * *

Palafitas, casas de madeira, pessoas pobres...

Não são nada para tsunamis.

Concluo isso ao ver o resultado do desastre de poucos dias atrás.

Lama, sujeira, escombros...

Cheiro de água e podridão.

Cadáveres de animais, corpos de pessoas...

Tudo misturado.

O de cabelos brancos não falou mais nada.

A princesa não para de chorar. E pelo hálito, eu tenho certeza que ela vomitou alguma hora.

Eu só penso no porquê da missão.

Resgatar e curar sobreviventes.

Outros países também enviaram equipes.

Vi ninjas da pedra e da nuvem. Velhos inimigos.

Mas aparentemente, foi forjada "uma trégua para atender os interesses da população local."

Quanta consideração.

Pena que quase todos os ninjas mandados para cá são genins. Poucos têm alguma experiência nesse tipo de trabalho.

Não querem deixar as suas vilas desprotegidas.

Traição, é claro.

E qual a prioridade dessas pessoas?

Menor.

Elas são menos importantes.

Isso tudo é apenas um comercial, para garantir futuros contratos.

Mantenho essa verdade comigo. Os outros dois nunca reagem bem quando eu falo nesse tipo de assunto.

Nem o Sarutobi-Sensei. Eu expressei o meu pensamento, e ele confirmou com uma cara brava e um aceno de cabeça.

O conselho da vila não gostou dele ter se voluntariado e saído da vila.

Heh.

"Essa área ainda não foi coberta; ao trabalho".

"Hai."

Escombros de casas.

Procurar por sobreviventes.

Fácil.

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**."_

Invoco algumas serpentes.

E ordeno que entrem nas ruínas.

Corpo longo e sinuoso, entram facilmente em frestas.

Podem captar vibrações nos solos e a temperatura de seres vivos.

É por isso.

Uma volta e sibila.

"Um vivo".

Me indica a posição.

Eu chamo alguns colegas.

Em duas horas eles desenterram uma mulher...

Ela grita desesperadamente pelo filho.

Perto dali Jiraiya tira outra mulher dos escombros.

Ela está chorando.

Mas logo para, pois os (muitos) filhos e seu marido estão ali.

Enquanto isso a que eu resgatei continua desesperada.

Ouço um sibilar.

"Dois".

Peço a equipe para escavar.

De lá tiram um corpo pequeno e um grande

Ouço um grito ainda maior.

Ela se atira ao marido e ao único filho.

Eu observo.

Uma com muitos e nada perdeu.

Outra com poucos e tudo perdeu.

Quando eu penso nisso, me vem uma sensação.

Uma pressão no peito e no rosto, subindo quase incotrolável.

Minha boca se torce, meus olhos lacrimejam.

Resisto; resisto; resisto...

Consegui.

Um ninja não devedemonstrar emoções.

* * *

Estamos de volta.

Treinamos a noite toda.

Os primeiros raios de sol despontam.

Foi um treino leve.

Conversaram muito sobre a missão.

Eu só ouvi.

Voltando pra casa.

Passo na banca compro um jornal.

Ainda falam daquilo.

Mas tem algo.

"_Nova tragédia nas ondas._

_Louca mata filhos de vizinha por inveja..._

_...foi horrível..._

_...ela tem andado pertubada desde aquele dia..._

_...segundo ela, "foi justiça"..._

_...perdeu o marido e o filho..."_

Eu fecho o jornal.

Paro.

Ela veio de novo.

Aquela sensação.

Está mais forte.

Incontrolável.

Entro num beco.

Não dá para resistir.

Kh...

Ku,ku,ku,ku...

Ku,ku,ku,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,

Ha,ha,ha,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA...

"Ei cobra! É você?"

Jiraiya.

Paro.

"Cê tava rindo?"

"Não."

"Tava sim. Eu ouvi. E você não tava rindo. Tava é gargalhando"

"Hum..."

"Então,qual foi a piada?"

"Hã?"

"A piada. Se VOCÊ riu daquele jeito então ela deve ser muito engraçada."

"Ah, sim, ehr... Foi uma tirinha do jornal..."

"Ah! Cê lê quadrinhos também, não é. Vai então, mostra aí qual foi."

"Uhm... foi..."

Procuro pelos quadrinhos. Acho e aponto um ao acaso.

Ele lê.

"Isso... não é tão engraçado."

Que seja.

Ele me convida para almoçar com Tsunade.

Ele comenta.

"Cê tinha que ver. Orochimaru rindo que nem o diabo, por causa de uma piada que não tinha graça nenhuma"

Respondo.

"É. Tenho um senso de humor muito peculiar..."

* * *

Comentários: 

Voltei a escrever.

Deixo aqui um elogio á aqueles que escrevem grandes fics. Pra mim é difícil pra caramba.

Espero que eu obtenha esse talento. Inspiração é fácil, transpirar que é difícil.

Por isso que eu admiro o Rock Lee e o Gai.

Espero terminar antes que o mangá acabe.

Por favor, reviews.


	3. O Sangue

**O Sangue**

Já são duas semanas...

Nós saímos em missão...

Escoltar um shogun, para uma cidade onde seria firmado um acordo sobre demarcação de terras.

Fomos emboscados diversas vezes.

Só o último ataque foi difícil.

Seis chuunins e um jounin.

Foram inteligentes. Nos separaram, e usaram sua vantagem numérica contra nós.

Manteriam Sarutobi ocupado, eliminariam os genins, e então todos atacariam ele.

Erraram no cálculo de nossa força.

Sensei derrotou três; Eu dois; Tsunade um.

Jiraiya matou o jounin.

Ele era forte.

Então Jiraiya teve que usar suas melhores técnicas.

As que têm o propósito de matar o inimigo.

Ele nunca foi muito bom em controlar a intensidade.

No final da luta ele estava ofegante, sangrando e feliz com a sua vitória.

Depois da missão, ele não parou de treinar.

Treinava, treinava, treinava...

E quando parava, agia de modo estranho.

Ficou silencioso, pensativo.

As vezes, olhava rápido por cima dos ombros.

Sarutobi-sensei está conversando com ele agora.

Estou curioso.

Então eu ouço.

"...você não teve escolha."

"...minha cabeça só para quando treino."

"...sinto como se um fantasma..."

"...também passei por isso..."

"...vou te ajudar."

Eles silenciam.

Saem para um destino que ignoro.

Eu penso sobre isso tudo.

Ninjas matam.

É normal.

Mas é tão complicado assim?

* * *

Eu não estava na vila. Tive uma missão com outro time.

Quando voltei, encontrei Tsunade trabalhando sem parar no hospital de Konoha.

Eu noto uma expressão diferente no seu rosto.

Curioso, eu pergunto...

"O que houve?"

Ela olha para mim.

Seu rosto tensiona.

Me leva para quarto sem ninguém.

E me esclarece.

Ela tinha matado.

Um pergaminho foi roubado por ninjas da nuvem.

Na batalha pela recuperação, um ninja inimigo saltou sobre ela.

Ela cravou a kunai no pescoço dele.

O sangue jorrou sobre ela.

Ela podia ter aparado o golpe e tê-lo noucateado.

Talvez prendê-lo com um genjutsu.

Ou até ter quebrado o braço dele.

Ela fala sem parar...

Chora sem parar...

E apenas ouço, amedrontado.

Pensava apenas como era parte do nosso trabalho.

Mas é tão poderoso assim?

Tão assustador assim?

* * *

È noite.

Desta vez fomos nós que roubamos.

Estamos fugindo.

O inimigo nos persegue.

Dois grupos foram feitos.

E eu me separei desses grupos.

Porque acreditam que eu sou o mais forte.

Acreditam que eu sou o mais furtivo.

Então me confiaram o tesouro, enquanto servem de iscas.

Era o mais lógico a se fazer.

Eu atravesso a noite tranquilamente.

E quase piso num fio invisível.

Paro.

Desvio dos shurikens.

Bloqueio um golpe.

Uma voz, simples e direta:

"Devolva".

Minha resposta é apenas a expressão do meu rosto.

Depois desse entendimento, começamos a lutar...

Conseguiu me seguir.

Evitou minhas armadilhas.

O olhar.

Sabia que era forte.

Movimento.

Suor.

Adrenalina.

Sangue.

Atacamos com força.

E não acaba.

Recuamos.

E nos olhamos.

Compreendemos.

O meu inimigo me matará por sua vila.

E eu o matarei por...?

* * *

Algo me chama.

Avançamos.

Sou cortado.

Mas não é o suficiente.

Perfuro seu pulmão.

Surpresa em seus olhos.

Fogo em meu sangue.

Ele cai.

Ofega.

Mas não implora.

Começa a chover.

Devo ir, completar a missão, tratar dos ferimentos.

Mas não vou.

Me aproximo.

Sangue correndo para meus pés.

Ele tenta uma última vez.

Inútil.

Tiro sua máscara.

Cabelos longos e castanhos.

Pele queimada pelo sol.

Uma mulher.

Eu observo.

Ela está morrendo.

Mas ela ainda quer me matar.

Fúria.

Apóia os braços no chão.

Cerra os dentes.

Força.

Mas perdeu muito sangue.

Tenta.

Mas não consegue.

A medida que sente a derrota a raiva verte através de lágrimas.

Eu sinto.

Vou até ela.

Pensa que vou dar o golpe final.

Mas ao invés disso, eu me sento sobre ela.

Sinto sua respiração.

Mantenho o meu olhar sobre o seu rosto.

Quero presenciar tudo.

Vejo medo.

E então ódio.

Maldições afogadas em sangue saem de sua boca.

E então tenta sentir esperança.

Pensa, "meus companheiros vão me salvar".

Mas ela sabe que não é verdade.

Pois se não, já teriam chegado.

O tempo passa.

Ela tenta gritar por eles.

Mas a garganta está cheia de sangue.

A respiração mais intensa.

Sangue e lágrimas quentes misturadas a chuva fria.

Então ela percebe que vai morrer.

E chora.

E me amaldiçoa.

E se lembra.

E lamenta.

Eu a vejo, sem piscar.

São muitas expressões.

Muitos sentimentos.

Ela até ri, algumas vezes.

E então o calor se esvai.

E suavemente acontece.

Tudo que ela era, foi e seria...

Morre.

Não há mais nada neste corpo.

Chove.

E eu.

Não sinto frio.

Não sinto culpa.

Não sinto tristeza.

Nada do que sentiram.

E nada que já houvesse sentido.

Apenas uma coisa.

É intenso.

Incrível.

Prazer.

Um fogo infernal...

* * *

Sangue.

Simples, forte, cruel.

Não por causa das missões.

Não para proteger.

E sim para sentir.

Não sou como os outros.

Amo Matar.


End file.
